Naruto, my danna II
by InukoYoukai55
Summary: Sequel to Naruto, my danna. After 12 years of peaceful living with Deidara and Naruto's family, things finally get shaky in Masako Village. How can these long time lovers overcome their greatest trial of love yet, And what of Sasori? Warnings: Yaoi. Mpreg
1. Uzumaki Clan

It's Summertime Again...

The academy is closing in Masako Village, home of the very successful Daimyo: Uzumaki Naruto. Accompanied by his closest friend: Uchiha Sasuke, truly the last of his clan, who is Naruto's right hand man. And Naruto's Love and husband: Uzumaki Deidara, he is responsible for manging and keeping track of Masako's own Number One knuckle headed Ninja: Uzumaki Akigo, now twelve years of age, a perfect image of his late father, except for his mother's bright azure eyes. The Uzumaki Clan, which it is now called, ever since Deidara and Naruto's wedding, is the first clan to live in Masako, and they are proud to have them here.

But things don't always have a happy ending, no, this story is far from over. Many things that our lovers left behind in the past have not been as fortunate, in fact, Naruto might just be the happiest one of the twelve rookies. And he is about to get his rude awakening from whom he least expects it...that is to be revealed, for now, let me tell you what is occurring right now in Masako Village...

"Damn it, Akigo!!"

"Sorry!! Didn't mean to do that!!"

Akigo once again is stirring up trouble, racing through Masako Village as if he were a ninja. Unfortunately, he had knocked over someone's cart in the process. The cart's owner had been chasing Akigo for at least ten minutes, making a big scene all over the village. This was not news to them, though. Akigo had been known to cause trouble, A LOT of trouble.

"I said I'm sorry, nan!!" Akigo cried in terror as the cart owner picked up the speed, poor Akigo was at his limit, it was getting harder to run. "I gotta find mum, nan." Akigo muttered.

"You're gonna pay for my cart, kid!!" the owner yelled making Akigo run faster.

"What's going on, un?" a voice came from the side of the road, Akigo and the cart owner both came to a halt. Standing there was the cart owner's lord and Akigo's mother: Uzumaki Deidara.

"Mum!! You came to save me, nan!!" Akigo cheered, Deidara raised an eyebrow, "What did you do THIS time, Akigo?!" Deidara questioned. Akigo blushed, "I, uh...knocked over this guy's cart, nan.." he said acting polite, Deidara knew he was sorry, that's when he acts so polite. Deidara walked over to the owner and pulled some Ryo out of his pocket, "Here, un. For my son's damages." Deidara said handing the Ryo to the owner. "Arigatou, M'lord!" The owner said and bowed then left. Akigo began to make his escape, unfortunately, Deidara grabbed his arm. "You're coming with me, un." Deidara said in a scary tone, usually to parent Akigo. "Y-yes m-mum.." Akigo stuttered, and Deidara dragged him back to the castle.

At the castle entrance, Deidara stopped Akigo by putting a hand on his shoulder, "Why did you do that, un? I told you that that guy is lame, he won't understand that you're a Ninja in training, un." Deidara said, obviously over the years Deidara has developed a parenting side, which was to help Akigo be better than his mother and father, both criminals, and both retired in their own way. Sasori passed away twelve years ago, and Deidara learned to love and became kinder at heart with the help of his husband Uzumaki Naruto, and his friend Uchiha Sasuke. Resulting in them forming a new three-man cell, all helping train Akigo, who is graduating from the academy tomorrow. Then the academy will close for Summer.

Leaving Akigo free to be a reckless ninja.

Like his adopted father: Uzumaki Naruto.

"That's just it, I'm only a ninja in training, nan! I don't have any headband or weapons or jutsu! I'm just a kid, nan!" Akigo complained, Deidara sighed, he knew Akigo wasn't happy about being the Daimyo's son who was supposed to be a ninja worthy of praise from the Daimyo himself. And Akigo didn't like the pressure, and neither did Naruto or Deidara or Sasuke. Akigo was always the black sheep, even though he was a well respected black sheep, and he never had many friends, not because his parents disapproved, but because they didn't like Akigo's abnormalities, and that made him loose a lot of motivation to become a great shinobi.

"I don't know what you're worried about, un. I was a great ninja for eighteen years and I still am, I'm totally bad-ass!" Deidara said forgetting to keep out the foul words. Akigo smiled and walked inside the castle, "Yup! You're right, mum! I'll become totally bad-ass just like you want, nan!" Akigo teased. Deidara woke up from his fantasy to realize what he just did to his son, "Uh, Akigo, you don't have to be THAT bad-ass, un!" Deidara said worriedly, "Only a LITTLE bad-ass, un!!" Deidara said going in after Akigo. "Okay, mum. I'll be a good little bad-ass just like mummy wanted!" Akigo teased, Deidara realized it was no use talking to him, he had to figure out he's at risk of having the criminal genes in him. Too bad Deidara neglected to mention that HE was a criminal and his father was a Puppet, then Akigo would really try to behave.

Fortunately, Sasori never made any other appearances besides the last one twelve years ago.

He was the daddy no one ever talked about.

And the daddy Akigo never knew about.

"Naruto-Danna, un!" Deidara called out into the castle, no one was there at the moment, but he said he'd be here around now. "Hey pops, nan!" Akigo called after his mom, as you can tell, Akigo has picked up the idea of a speech impediment from Deidara, hoping it will strengthen their bond, since he feels he is different from his parents because of his hair, he always felt like something wasn't right, but he was told that Naruto was his father and Deidara was his mother, making him feel more secure about his looks. He also wanted one because he thought it was "Cool". Deidara's only response was "That's My Boy, Un!" and left it at that.

"Hey guys!" a voice called from somewhere in the air, suddenly, a cloud of smoke burst into the room, leaving behind the Daimyo of Masako: Uzumaki Naruto.

"Danna!" Deidara cheered, he walked over to Naruto and hugged him. Akigo followed Deidara and went into the right hall, "What's for dinner, nan?" Akigo asked. Naruto whimpered, Deidara shook his head with a smile, "Ramen is NOT dinner, un." Deidara said. Akigo and Naruto both whimpered, Deidara sighed, "Fine un. We can go get ramen. But HOW do you eat so much ramen, un?" Deidara asked, Naruto and Akigo shrugged, "We just do." they both said, Akigo added in a "Nan" at the end.

"I'll get Sasuke-San, un!" Deidara said happily, Naruto and Akigo looked scared, "Do you think he's gonna get us, nan?" Akigo asked. "Our ramen love cannot be cured, but he's gonna get ME tonight." Naruto said scared. Deidara came back with Sasuke and they walked out to get some ramen.

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure this is what you need to do, my lady?"

It was about thirty minutes away from Masako, a woman with pink hair and her assistant were discussing what to do when they arrive in Masako Village. "I just want to know that he's okay. After all, he was kidnapped by that Akatsuki twelve years ago. It's amazing he became a Daimyo." The pink-haired woman said. The assistant nodded. "We're all relieved that he's okay. But what happened to the Akatsuki?" the assistant asked. "He must have been successfully executed. There was no more information than that Naruto-Kun was alive and married, even though I don't know to whom. She must be very happy." the Pink-haired woman said, the assistant agreed.

"And now I can get back my former team mate. I, Haruno Sakura, vow to bring back Naruto-Kun to Konoha!"

Back with Naruto...

"That was great! Arigatou, Sansou-San!" Naruto said to the shop owner after dinner. Deidara, Sasuke, and Akigo waved goodbye to Sansou and headed back to the castle.

"Hey Sasuke, can I go on a mission with you tomorrow, nan?" Akigo asked. Sasuke shrugged, "I don't see why not. After all, our village lets you choose if you want partners." Sasuke looked at Deidara, Deidara nodded, "I'm fine with it, un. Naruto-Danna?" Deidara asked. Naruto nodded, "How about we all go?" Naruto suggested. "Cool! It's like a family mission, nan!" Akigo cheered, "Let's go check out that deserted old Akatsuki base, nan!" Akigo said. Deidara stopped dead in his tracks, "Akigo, HOW do you know about that base, un?" Deidara asked, "It's been discussed at the academy, nan. Everyone wants to go there." Akigo said.

"Uh...I'll think about it, un.." Deidara said, Naruto looked at Deidara, "Wanna talk about something?" Naruto asked. "Un, when we get back." Deidara said. Hopefully this wont turn out badly.

But that's not how the story goes.

Back at the castle, Sasuke was in his room going over the new peace treaty he had received from an unknown village, tonight he intended on finding out where it was from. Akigo was in his bed supposedly asleep. As for Naruto and Deidara...they were going over what Akigo had asked them earlier.

"I really think he should go, un." Deidara said.

"What if he asks about Akatsuki?" Naruto aksed.

"It's time he figured it out, un. I was an Akatsuki, and so was his father." Deidara said. Naruto sat down on their bed and sighed. "I guess you're right. He needs to know about Sasori sometime, but how will he take it?" Naruto asked. Deidara shrugged, "We'll just tell him when the time is right, un." Deidara said as he sat down next to Naruto. "In the meantime, why don't we have a little fun, un." Deidara said seductively, over time Deidara had gained dominance in bed, making Naruto the Uke. Naruto figured it was bound to happen since Deidara was older and slightly stronger than him, and Nartuo took that pretty well. Sasuke, on the other hand, was worried deeply for Naruto in a more comical sense than really being concerned. Akigo, being fine with the fact his mother was male, saw this as normal behavior, that truly DID worry Sasuke. What were Deidara and Naruto teaching him?

"Fine, let's get it ON, Dei-Kun!" Naruto said in an Uke-ish voice, Deidara suddenly pushed Naruto up to the wall and began to tongue wrestle with him, both removing each other's shirts as they made out, completely ignoring the sound of the door opening, and the sound of Akigo shouting "Cool, nan!".

"I think someone's in here, un." Deidara said blushing, he and Naruto looked over to see Akigo, staring at their topless bodies. "Don't mind me, continue, nan." Akigo said politely, Deidara and Naruto sighed, they never really had any alone time together, which made Sasuke wonder how they kept such a strong relationship, but they always seemed to be happy with each other. That was good enough for him.

"Someone's at the door, nan. She said her name was Skankura." Akigo said, Deidara looked confused, "Better go see who it is, un." Deidara said, he went over to the main door only to be attacked and pinned to the wall by the woman there, Deidara remembered her from somewhere, but couldn't quite remember where.

"Where is Naruto-Kun, you despicable Akatsuki?!" the woman barked, Deidara pushed her off and went to get Naruto, when he returned with Naruto and Sasuke at guard, the two ex-Konoha nin were stunned at who was there.

"Sa-Sakura?!"

* * *

**End of chapter 1, dattebayo.**

**Yes, this is the best I could do, obviously Sakura is not the good guy, just for you Sakura haters out there...AKA the rest of the world.**

**The real reason I couldn't do this earlier was I'm too overworked, I need some time to think, so this MIGHT take awhile, un.**

**Arigatou!**

**If the sequel isn't as good as the original, Don't say I didn't try...**


	2. Mission: Family

"Sa-Sakura?!"

"Naruto-Kun! Your safe!" Sakura cheered, she ran over to hug Naruto tightly, Naruto was shocked at this, how did Sakura find him? Sasuke looked at Sakura, 'She's definitely the same girl..' Sasuke thought, 'But how will she react when she finds out about...'

"YOU!!" Sakura barked, pointing at Deidara, "You kidnapped Naruto-Kun and held him hostage! How are you still alive?! And Sasuke, too? You disgust me!" Sakura yelled, Akigo whined, "You cant talk to mum like that, nan! Tell her, pop!" Akigo yelled, Naruto still was confused, "Why are you here?" Naruto asked, Sakura giggled. "To take you home, of course! Now your free, seeing as that Akatsuki will be locked up for a LONG time." Sakura said, Naruto clenched his fist, and held a finger up to Sakura.

"NO ONE, talks to MY husband like he's some criminal! You better not talk to a lord here with such disrespect, or I'll deal with you myself! All he does is look after the GOOD people of OUR village and be a damn good mother, husband, and PERSON! Don't TOUCH him!" Naruto yelled, Akigo looked shocked, "Akatsuki, nan...?" Akigo questioned, Sasuke took notice of this and pulled Akigo aside. "It's not what you think, he's not evil." Sasuke said, trying to calm Akigo. Akigo nodded and went over to Naruto and pulled on his sleeve, "Who is this? Are you cheating on mum?" Akigo asked, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Deidara froze in shock, then Naruto just laughed. "I haven't seen Sakura in TWELVE years! No, Deidara's the only one I've ever REALLY loved!" Naruto laughed, Deidara picked up Akigo, since Deidara's still very strong.

"You should go to bed, un. I'll take you to your room." Deidara said, Akigo smiled, "Okay, mum!" he cheered. Deidara walked with Akigo to his room and sat him down on his bed.

"Mum, why was pop so upset about Sakura calling you an Akatsuki, nan?" Akigo said, Deidara sighed, "Well, he never considered me evil in any way, un. He's very protective of me, and I'm very protective of him. We have each other's backs, un." Deidara explained, Akigo nodded impatiently. "Yeah, but I KNOW that stuff, nan! But are you an Akatsuki?" Akigo asked, Deidara shook his head, "If I was an Akatsuki, I wouldn't love your father, un." Deidara explained, Akigo cocked his head.

"Why wouldn't you love him, nan?" Akigo asked curiously. Deidara patted him on the head, "You just go to bed, un." Deidara said. "But how do you protect pop? In what way, nan?" Akigo asked, Deidara could easily answer that one, "Well, once I punched some guy in the face for him, un. I told him after I had you, and he almost died of fear I would get hurt. We were only teens, after all, un." Deidara said, Akigo smiled, "What happened to the guy, nan?" Akigo asked, "He died an hour later, un." Deidara said.

"Go mum!" Akigo cheered, Deidara felt very proud of himself for sharing a moment of him flashing his intelligence and going berserk with his son.

Back with Naruto's old team, Sakura had finally convinced Naruto and Sasuke to let her stay, and to let her help with Akigo while she's here. Naruto reluctantly agreed Akigo needed a woman around him once in awhile, and Sasuke just nodded, afraid that Sakura might attack Deidara again. When Deidara got back from Akigo's room, he grabbed Naruto away from Sakura and Sasuke and pulled him into their room.

"I've decided we cant let Akigo stay oblivious to his past any longer, we have to go on that mission, un." Deidara explained, Naruto nodded. "But what about Sakura?" Naruto asked, Deidara shrugged, "As much as I don't want to, Sakura and you should catch up, un. I'd like it if you guys still were friends even with..." Deidara trailed off, Naruto kissed Deidara's cheek and sat down along with Deidara. "Even with what?" Naruto asked, Deidara sighed.

"Even with me being you're lover, un. Everyone we once knew hates that we're in love." Deidara said gloomily, Naruto's smiled turned into a frown. "I don't think that's their business, and how do you know that? You spoke to someone recently from Akatsuki?" Naruto asked, Deidara nodded, Naruto's face grew angry. "Why?" Naruto tried to ask calmly, Deidara got up from the bed and looked out the window, staring at the night sky. "About ten years ago Zetsu, an Akastuki, came to me asking if there was any way I'd come back. He had a partner for me and everything. I refused and he mentioned every Akatsuki carries a grudge against you and me and everyone that helped us with my pregnancy, un." Deidara said, Naruto went up to Deidara and held him tightly by his waist, resting his head on his back.

"Then let's make them _really mad_, Deidara." Naruto said, Deidara shifted his position to look at Naruto. Naruto barely said Deidara's full name. It made him uneasy when he did.

"How do we do that, un?" Deidara asked, Naruto smiled.

"If they were mad when you had Sasori's child, then they'll _hate_ it if you have mine." Naruto explained, Deidara seemed unsure. "I thought you would've volunteered yourself, un." Deidara said, Naruto felt guilty now. "Sorry, I just was an idiot for a second." Naruto said, moving away from Deidara. Deidara walked over to Naruto and grabbed his hand. "I just thought you would have volunteered, un. I'm not saying I wont do it, It's about time I had your baby." Deidara said, Naruto was immediately removing his clothes, but Deidara stayed dressed. "I think we should wait until after the mission, un. And HOW do we have a kid without a Jutsu? Sasori cast a Jutsu on me by using his own Chakra, we need that jutsu, un." Deidara said, Naruto's face saddened.

"Why after? What jutsu?" Naruto asked sadly, Deidara shrugged. "I'm not sure, un. But I know that Sakura might know it, let's ask her." Deidara said, Naruto frowned. "Why would she help us have a baby? She hates us." Naruto said, Deidara went over to the bed and sat down, "Actually, I think she only hates _me_, un." Deidara said somewhat sadly, Naruto sat down next to him and started to play with his hair. "Who cares? I for one am glad I married you, Dei." Naruto said, Deidara hugged Naruto and let their bodies drop down onto the bed.

"Let's sleep, un. Goodnight, Danna." Deidara said, Naruto closed his eyes and rested against Deidara's warm body.

And they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Naruto Danna, un."

"Hey pop, nan!"

"Akigo! Not so loud! He's just waking up!"

"Sorry, nan."

The next morning, Naruto opened his eyes to see his three male companions standing at his bedside, fully dressed and packed. Sakura was nowhere to be seen. Naruto shifted his gaze over to Deidara, who looked especially happy this morning, he even was wearing that locket Naruto - with Sasuke's decision on it - gave him on their wedding. Akigo's smile was stretching almost all the way across his face, and Sasuke had his usual cool expression on. Naruto rose from his bed and stretched then headed to get his things together, with Akigo following.

"What do ya thinks gonna be at that base, nan?" Akigo asked Naruto as he finished putting on his shirt, Naruto shrugged, yet still uneasy about the mission in general. "I dunno, I think your mom might know something about it, though." Naruto said, Akigo looked disappointed. "Aw, I thought you knew something, nan!" Akigo pouted, Naruto went out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom with Deidara and Sasuke. Naruto went over to Deidara and kissed him on the cheek, then he turned to Sasuke.

"Guess what? Deidara and I are gonna have a kid!" Naruto said to Sasuke, who's face turned to shock. Akigo heard this, too and grinned widely. "Cool! I'm gonna have another kid around the house to play with, nan!" Akigo cheered. Deidara smiled, "Well, I guess we should get Sakura, un. Cause we're leaving now." Deidara said, Naruto nodded and went to get Sakura from wherever she was. That left Deidara and Sasuke and Akigo to themselves for a bit.

"Are you really having another kid?" Sasuke asked, Deidara nodded. "Un, after the mission we'll use a jutsu to have a baby, un." Deidara said, Sasuke smirked, "Well, let's just hope this mission doesn't take too long." Sasuke said. Akigo grinned widely "Yeah, the world needs another Uzumaki, nan!" Akigo cheered, Sasuke's face turned unsure, but he kept it to himself.

After a short silence Naruto came back with Sakura, who in the light of day had some very distinct changes. Her hair was as long as it was when they were still a team, and she wore it in pigtails like Tsunade, and she had a small green diamond on her forehead. She definitely had become a woman just like Tsunade, you know, with attacking Deidara on the spot. Deidara couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around Sakura, seeing as she threatened his relationship with Naruto, whom he loved so long with few complications. Now he felt this could be trouble for his Danna and him.

Deidara's feeling was right.

"Alright! Let's go, nan!" Akigo cheered, Akigo took off for the door with his family and Sakura following. They all got a huge goodbye from their village as they headed out the main gate, which hadn't been there before, it was built right after Sasuke started taking charge of the village's defenses. Naruto took one last look at Masako and gave a wave goodbye, as did Deidara and Sasuke. Sakura just snorted and waited until they got moving again, then she took hold of Naruto's arm.

"So, what does the great Daimyo of Masako Village have in store for this mission?" Sakura asked flirtatiously, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura's obvious attempt to flirt with Naruto. Deidara was even holding back from giving her a mouthful of clay spiders, since he had tons of clay with him. Akigo just loved his mother's ability to blow stuff up, he would enjoy seeing her head get torn apart. Deidara smirked at the thought.

"Not much, just checking out the old Akatsuki base. It's my son's first mission." Naruto said proudly, she seemed to forget Deidara was pregnant _before_ he met Naruto, and that was Deidara and _**Sasori's**_ child with them. Sasuke continued his silence until they were in the forest, then he finally took part in the conversation.

"So, Sakura, what have you been doing these past twelve years?" Sasuke asked, Sakura smirked. "You'd all hate me if I told you." she said teasingly, Sasuke's face hardened. "We don't care, just tell us." Sasuke replied after a short silence, Sakura smiled cutely, as if she was eager to irritate someone, and Sasuke could tell who that person was, but she didn't know it would affect someone else more strongly than the one she intended to put the burden on.

"Well, I've become the Hokage. Isn't that _great_?" Sakura said obnoxiously, Deidara shook his head in disapproval. "Those poor Konoha Ninjas, un." Deidara said sadly under his breath, Naruto clenched his teeth and balled his hands up into fists, he almost forgot about his family. Almost. Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled, hiding the anger. "That's great, Sakura! Why did you leave on such short notice?" Naruto asked, Sakura frowned. "I've been planning it for _twelve_ years, Naruto. Like I would ever forget _you_." Sakura said matter-of-factly, Naruto grimaced, then came back to a smile at Deidara.

"Well, that's not gonna make our village any worse, eh, Dei?" Naruto asked his lover, Deidara had been trying to avoid the conversation. "Yeah, not any less, un." Deidara said quietly, Naruto went over to his beloved and put an arm around his shoulder. Sakura frowned while Sasuke smiled. "What's wrong, Dei?" Naruto asked, but he could already tell the problem. They were close to _there._

The place where he and Deidara had fought twice. That place was the hell in their heaven.

"_**Deidara**_.."

Then, about 50 Kunai went flying at the five ninja, Deidara picked up Akigo and jumped out of the way with the others.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto yelled, Deidara held Akigo close to him, afraid for his son to look up and face what danger awaited him. Deidara gave one long stare at the people in the trees, about 10 ANBU and one man with long black hair and bright, emerald eyes. Deidara's whole system froze for a minute at the sight of that one man in front of him. The black haired man didn't even let out any signs of emotion. He knew who this was.

"D-Daichi-Kun, un..!" Deidara said worriedly, the man stared down at Deidara.

"You haven't changed.." Daichi said coldly, not letting any emotion show. Naruto snarled.

"Dei, who is this creep?!" Naruto asked, Deidara could only mouth out one word. The only sensible word.

"Run." Deidara said quickly, Naruto frowned.

"Why the hell should he run?!" Naruto barked, Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-Kun, trust him. Run." Sasuke said, Naruto glared at Daichi, who returned no emotion, just cold.

Deidara threw a clay bomb at the ninja and then the five took a run for it, all darting off in the same direction. They raced through the trees with Akigo on Deidara's back. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and Naruto had a Kunai at hand, ready to throw.

"Dei, seriously, who the hell was that guy?!" Naruto asked angrily as they darted further. Deidara looked back at the clearing, no ninja were tracking them from behind, nor below, maybe above, but it was almost impossible to do that.

"That was Daichi, un. He's.." Deidara became silent, Naruto snarled.

"_**He's WHAT**_?!" Naruto demanded. Deidara knew what was coming next.

"That man, Daichi, was my first love, un." Deidara said worriedly, Naruto's eyes began to go red.

"Why the crap is he attacking you?!" Naruto yelled, almost not asking.

"I don't know, Naruto-Danna, un. It was almost over sixteen years ago. Before Akatsuki." Deidara said. Sasuke's face turned grave. "Is he strong?" Sasuke asked. Deidara looked like he was remembering something bad. "Extremely, un. He rivals the Tsuchikage." Deidara said, Akigo was confused. "What's gonna happen to the mission, nan? Did it change?" Akigo asked. Deidara nodded.

"Hai, Akigo, our new mission is to stay alive, un." Deidara said gravely, Akigo turned serious.

"Yeah! I'll do whatever I can, nan!" Akigo cheered.

And in Deidara's mind, he prayed that Akigo could at least stay alive.

He wasn't about to let anyone here die.

Maybe Sakura.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2!**

**Okay, I have a total of 13 chapters for this story!**

**And I'm proud to say I'm no longer overworked, just sick, so I'll start up chappie 3 and be done for a bit.**

**AND, this will DEFINITELY be my MOST dramatic fanfiction besides Squeeze Me. **

**Oh yeah, and the Mpreg is misleading, there's only MENTIONED Mpreg, sorry! **


	3. Separate Reval ALL

**A/N: Okay, as anyone who ever read this story will know I haven't updated this in about maybe two years. I don't know if I will ever write any more after this big update, but I've had this just laying here for a very long time and it's not fair to just keep it and never share it. I've written three chapters and that's all I could do. I started on the sixth but honestly I just don't know anymore. If I get enough good feedback and no mean comments on how I never updated then I'll just delete the new chapters and we'll be back at square one again. But, aside from that, please enjoy what is left of Naruto, my Danna.**

"No!"

"Why not, un?"

"He'll die! That's why!"

"I see no problem in it."

"See, un? Sasuke agrees."

"What if they kill him?"

"I assure you, Danna, Sasuke would _not _let Akigo die, un."

About three hours into the chase the five ninja decided it was time to stop, mainly because Sakura felt so degraded being chased by a "lowly" ninja from Iwa. Deidara of course disagreed, saying that Daichi was one of the most powerful ninja in his village, making Naruto uneasy, so he decided to stop talking about their pursuer for now. Right at this moment Deidara and Naruto were debating on whether Akigo was going to separate from his parents and go with Sasuke. Deidara's point was more valid, however.

"Naruto-Danna, Akigo isn't safe with me, un. Daichi is one to hold a grudge, he was planned to be the destruction of Kirigakure. He hates me for what I did to him, un." Deidara said, Naruto frowned, his fangs growing slowly but surely.

"Well, what do we do to stop him?" Naruto barked, Deidara looked down.

"That's just it, Danna. He's never lost anything, un. I was the first thing he never won, he hates me." Deidara said sadly, Naruto glared over at Sasuke.

"You know anything about this Daichi guy?" Naruto asked sternly, Sasuke shook his head.

"It's news to me, too." Sasuke said, Naruto shot his glare back to Deidara.

"What did you do to him that was so bad?" Naruto yelled, Deidara went over and held Naruto tightly.

"Danna, please, calm down, un. You need to calm down so we can talk reasonably." Deidara said soothingly, Naruto rested against Deidara as Sasuke smirked triumphantly at the couple overcoming the trial of Sakura's flirting.

"Please, Danna. Let Akigo go with Sasuke, un." Deidara pleaded, Naruto sighed.

"Fine. But he better come back in one piece, hear me, Sasuke?" Naruto said shifting his gaze over to Sasuke, who smirked.

"Don't worry. I'll keep him safe." Sasuke said, Naruto grinned.

"Alright. Akigo, you heard us, go with Sasuke. Dei and I will head north, towards a neighboring village. Let's go." Naruto said, Deidara went over to Akigo and hugged him tightly.

"Be safe, Akigo. Please don't die, un." Deidara whispered to his son. Akigo smiled.

"I'll be alright, nan. Sasuke-San will protect me!" Akigo said happily, knowing his mother's concern. Akigo looked around for the pink-haired girl he'd come to know as Sakura.

"Hey, where's Skankura, nan?" Akigo asked, the other three looked around, no Sakura.

"She must've fallen behind. So much for Hokage." Sasuke said, Deidara's face turned grave.

"Daichi claims another victim, un." Deidara muttered so one could only dream of hearing it. Deidara turned to look at Naruto.

"Are you ready, Danna, un?" Deidara asked, Naruto nodded.

"Hai, let's go, Dei." Naruto said. Deidara and Naruto gave one last look at Akigo and Sasuke before they jumped off into the trees, leaving Sasuke ans Akigo to decide their route and plans for battle. Just in case.

"So, what're we gonna do now, nan?" Akigo asked his senior, Sasuke thought for a long while, making a long silence between the two.

'I shouldn't...' Sasuke thought, he looked over at Akigo.

'Naruto will kill me if I do...' Sasuke looked around the clearing.

'But I have to, he'll thank me if I do...' Sasuke inhaled deeply.

'Akigo, It's up to me...to tell you who your _real_ father is.'

_Somewhere with Daichi..._

"So it's settled, then. We'll divide into separate squads of five. They headed North so we'll check around East and West. Daichi can head North. Understood?" The head ANBU captain had said to the others. The squads dispersed into the woods with the captain saluting Daichi as he left. Daichi began to walk off after Deidara and everyone else but turned around suddenly. He threw a Kunai at a bush and and waited calmly for a response.

"Well? It's clear I missed...come on out, then.." Daichi said coldly, the bush rustled a few times and out popped someone we can all understand now is not aiming for a peaceful discussion with Naruto. Sakura came out of the bush.

"Ah, it seems that you are opposed to using common sense...or you are just stupid. Why are you here?" Daichi asked aiming a Kunai, Sakura gulped, then stood up straight with her hand held out to Daichi.

"I'm not going to fight. Trust me, I hate Deidara as much as you do." Sakura said with a smile, Daichi's expression remained unchanged. Daichi snorted and reached into his weapon pouch, pulling out what appeared to be a small, old photo. He stared at the photo, as if deep in thought, yet still expressionless. Daichi then looked up at Sakura, eying her outstretched hand. He held his hand out, just inches away from hers, as if he were going to say to say something.

"I accept your treaty, if that was what you wanted...but you are very wrong, I do not hate Deidara..." Daichi cut himself off, and again stared at the old photo, then back up in the northern direction.

"Let it be said that I do not hate Deidara, and most likely never will. I will tell you now I am very much in love with _my_ Deidara..._my_ Deidara who was stolen from me and corrupted with all this blasphemy about art, Akatsuki, things I would never allow _my_ Deidara to ever even see...not ever...if you can give me _my_ Deidara back, perhaps I shall return the favor." Daichi said to the bewildered Sakura, as foolish as she was to think that an Akatsuki couldn't have a life story. Sakura grabbed Daichi's hand and shook it firmly, as Did Daichi. Sakura smirked at her triumph and was now confident that Naruto was hers for the taking.

That is, if Daichi doesn't change his mind.

_With Naruto and Deidara..._

Naruto and Deidara had been jumping across the forest silently for about fifteen minutes, no one had spoken since their departure. This quickly bored Deidara, who was hoping to spend at least a little time talking with his beloved Danna. Naruto's face was grave and filled with resentment. How could Deidara have kept this from him all this time? If it was to protect him, then why didn't he feel safe? If it was to keep him from worrying, then why was he worried? Naruto knew Deidara better than to hide something so terrible from him, but he didn't understand why Daichi was after him just now. If he was so powerful back then, why wait over ten years? Was it because he couldn't find him? Or something else?

"Naruto-Danna, un," Deidara began, Naruto turned around.

"What?" Naruto asked with a hint of anger in his voice, Deidara took in a breath.

"Naruto-Danna, I apologize for having Akigo stay with Sasuke, un. I only wanted him to be safe, and look at me, I'm a bad luck charm." Deidara said, Naruto grabbed Deidara's wrist and jumped from the trees with him. The two stared at each other's eyes for a short period of time, then Naruto put his lips on Deidara's, letting them give in to their passion.

"You're not _that_ unlucky, Dei, you just attract more bad people than necessary." Naruto said when they broke the kiss. Deidara wrapped his arms around Naruto and closed his eyes, only breathing in the scent of his Jinchuuriki.

"Naruto-Danna, there is no justice to how much you love me, how much I love _you_, un. Sometimes I feel that I'll wake up and I'll be wearing my Akatsuki coat and be wringing your neck, Sasori would be at my side, I would be dying. Naruto-Danna, I feel that I don't deserve you, un." Deidara said as he breathed in the delicious scent of his lover. Naruto grabbed Deidara once more and forced him to sit down on the ground. Naruto soon followed.

"Who do you think _does_ deserve me, Deidara? If not you, then who needs me more than I need _you_?" Naruto asked with a hand on Deidara's shoulder. Deidara still shuddered when he called him by his full name.

"Well, Sakura, for one, un…" Deidara said somewhat sadly, Naruto frowned.

"No. Stop thinking about Sakura, Dei. She's not who I married, you are. So get off that subject," Naruto said sternly, Deidara nodded. Naruto got up and jumped back onto the tree branch.

"Come on, Deidara," Naruto said, looking away from Deidara.

At this moment Deidara knew Naruto was upset about _something_, but had no idea what he was upset about. Was it Daichi? Sakura? _Him_? He didn't know, but he knew it was pointless to try and find out now.

He jumped on to the branch, and jumped off with his lover.

_With Sasuke and Akigo…_

"Akigo, can I tell you something?" Sasuke asked, Akigo smiled.

"Uh-huh, sure, nan!" Akigo said happily, Sasuke took in a deep breath.

"Sit. This is a long story," Sasuke said with a hardened expression, Akigo sat on a log and looked up at Sasuke, who was pacing back and forth.

"Okay, _how _do I explain this? First, you know Deidara is your mother, right?" Sasuke asked, Akigo simply nodded.

"Yeah, and, nan?" Akigo asked, Sasuke took in another breath.

"Do you think Naruto is your father?"

"Well, he looks nothing like me, but yeah, he's my dad, all right, nan!" Akigo said happily.

"He isn't," Sasuke said bluntly, Akigos' eyes widened.

"Nani? He's not my dad? But mum said-"

"He lied."

"He…lied…?" Akigo said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Your fathers' name is Sasori. He's an Akatsuki," Sasuke said, trying not to look at Akigos' face.

"A-Akatsuki? Mum loved an Akatsuki, n-nan?" Akigo stuttered, holding back tears.

Sasuke then realized the pile of crap he was in.

There was no choice but to tell him the truth.

"Akigo, your mother…_was_ an Akatsuki," Sasuke said, Akigo couldn't take it anymore, he let out a wail and tears began running down his face. His mother lied, Naruto lied, _everyone_ lied! He wanted to scream, he wanted to run and punch his mother, hug his father, just see his father, but had no idea where he was. Where's his beloved _real _father?

"W-Where is my f-father?" Akigo cried, Sasuke knew what was coming next.

"Akigo, your father-"

'I'll find him! I'll make him and mum get back together! I have to find him! Where is he?" Akigo yelled as he cried, Sasuke finally looked him in the face.

"Your father is dead. Sakura killed him."

Akigo fainted.


	4. Karin

_A/N: This chapter is about Akigo and Sasuke and Karin. If you really want to, skip it. I just wanted to see how I'd do with that scenario. All you need to know is Karin's on their side. There, that's the chapter._

_"Akigo?"_

_He didn't recognize that voice._

_"Wake up, Akigo."_

_"Sa-Sasuke?" Akigo asked, he opened his eyes a little, only to find he was laying down in a room completely made up of light, and there was no one but him in it, who was that voice he heard?_

_"No, it's your father. Wake up, Akigo, you need to," the voice spoke. Akigo let out a gasp of surprise._

_"Pop! It's you! Come out, I want to see you, nan!" Akigo cheered, the voice let out a sigh._

_"You can see me later, for now, you need to wake up. That is your real fathers' command. Wake up," the voice said, sounding impatient. Akigos' expression saddened._

_"But I want to see you, nan!" Akigo whined._

_"No! Wake up! I am your father and I command you to wake up! Do it now or I will find some way to contact your mother and tell him to ground you for disobeying me!" the voice yelled, Akigo just nodded from fear and squeezed his eyes shut._

_"Wake up, wake up, wake up…" Akigo muttered, the voice sighed again._

_"Here, let me help you," the voice said, in a moment a flash of light covered the room and the sounds of waves were becoming more clear. _

Akigo opened his eyes.

He was by a lake.

"Father…?" Akigo said softly as he stirred, Sasuke looked over to Akigo. He picked up a wet cloth and brought it over to Akigo and began to wash what appeared to be a cut on Akigos' arm.

"You're awake. Good. You cut yourself when you fell off that log when you fainted, we're at a lake," Sasuke said with an emotionless expression, Akigo looked around the lake and noticed a cave at the other side.

He then realized where he was.

"Sasuke! We made it! We're at the old Akatsuki base, nan! We're here!" Akigo cheered in excitement. "Maybe my dad's here! Oh, Sasuke! I can try and find my dad, nan!"

Sasuke frowned. "He's not coming back, Akigo, you'll never find him."

Akigo got up and looked over across the lake. "Yes we will, he was in my dream! I saw him, nan! My father told me I had to wake up, he told me he was my father! I just know he's here somewhere, nan!" Akigo cheered, Sasuke looked un-amused.

"That was probably just a dream, not really your father. He's dead, he's been dead since before you were born, Deidara and Naruto and even myself knew that it was better this way, since he was an Akatsuki-"

"But mum was an Akatsuki, too, nan!" Akigo exclaimed, Sasuke smacked his forehead.

"He quit because of certain complications, but Sasori was one until his death. Your father is evil, and he could've hurt you _and_ your mother if he was alive today. He's a killer," Sasuke said, but not without feeling some regret for saying it.

Akigo stamped his foot. "Don't talk about my pop that way, nan! He may have been evil, but I love him! He's my father, nan! You should respect the dead!" Akigo yelled, Sasuke looked at Akigo, long and hard, and came up with what to say.

"I know I can't tell you what to think about him, and I know you must love your father, but he's still a criminal, and that is undeniable…sorry for calling your dad a killer, trust me, mine wasn't really all too great, either," Sasuke said, looking away from Akigo at the last part.

"It's okay, nan, I know Akatsuki is bad," Akigo said with a half smile, Sasuke half smiled back.

Then Sasuke heard something.

"Did you hear something in the bushes, Akigo?" Sasuke asked, Akigo nodded.

"Yeah, in the bushes, nan. Was it a bunny?" Akigo asked, Sasuke shook his head.

"Remember, Akigo, we're being pursued," Sasuke reminded Akigo, who quickly went behind Sasuke.

"Let's get out of here, nan," Akigo said with a worried expression, Sasuke just smirked.

"Nah, we can run once we kill off these idiots, might as well have a little fun while we're on your first mission. Now, sit back and watch what a _true_ shinobi can do," Sasuke said as he held out his hand as if he was preparing an attack.

"Kill the boy!" a voice came from the trees.

"Kill Deidaras' son!"

"And anyone with him!"

"Yeah! We're gonna kill him, all right!"

Four men came out of the bushes, all wearing masks and armed with kunai. They all leaped forward at Akigo and Sasuke, who took Akigo and jumped to a tree. One of the men leaped after them, and Sasuke put Akigo down on a branch.

"Stay here, I wont be long," Sasuke said, Akigo nodded and watched below as Sasuke tackled the man on the tree to the ground. His hand began to shoot out electricity, and he stuck it in the mans' chest, causing him to go limp, then die.

"One down…" Sasuke muttered and looked over at the remaining three men, who had begun to walk over to Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out his sword and leaped into the air, then came down on one mans' head, causing him to fall lifeless to the ground.

"Hey! You stop killing us off! We need these guys!" one ANBU exclaimed, Sasuke rolled his eyes, then charged over to the man who just yelled. This one tried to fight back, using his own sword to fend off Sasukes'. Sasuke then jumped behind him and stuck his own sword in his spine, letting him fall over, as well.

"Okay, I'll give you a choice: you can leave to tell your leader that I'm coming to kill him if he doesn't stop attacking Akigo and Deidara, or you can die here. Your choice," Sasuke said, the man blinked twice and then charged at Sasuke, yelling. Sasuke held out his hand again with the electric sparks.

"Your choice. Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as he struck the man in his chest with the lightning blade, causing him to fall over, half dead.

"W-Who _are_ you…?" the man said as he gasped for air, Sasuke smirked.

"Uchiha Sasuke, head of Masakos' military," Sasuke said as he looked down at the man, he bent over and twisted the mans' neck, causing it to break.

"That'll make it less painful," Sasuke said as he walked away from the body, Akigo jumped down from the tree and ran over to Sasuke.

"That was awesome, nan! You're so cool, uncle Sasuke!" Akigo cheered as he hugged Sasukes' waist, since that's how tall he is. Sasuke looked down at Akigo.

"Did _Naruto_ tell you to call me _uncle_ Sasuke?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep, nan."

"Don't do it ever again."

"Got it, nan!"

_Three hours later…_

"Sasuke, we've been traveling for _hours_, nan! I'm tired!" Akigo whined as he and Sasuke treaded through the forest. Sasuke was about sick of hearing Akigo complain, and now was beginning to regret agreeing to take Akigo with him. Surely Naruto and Deidara couldn't be in _that_ much danger, could they? He felt like he was back with Naruto and Sakura when they were on missions.

"Akigo, I'm tried, too, but we have to keep going on until I can find shelter, then we can rest," Sasuke said with a frown, Akigo frowned back.

"But I _really_ want to sleep, nan!" Akigo complained, "I want to see my father, nan! Please can we rest here?" Akigo begged, Sasuke shook his head.

"No we-" Sasuke froze before he could finish.

"Nan? More bad guys?" Akigo asked, Sasuke shook his head.

"No, it's not that…hmm, not one of us, either? Sakura? No. That man? No. Who, then?" Sasuke mused, Akigo looked around the forest. No one in sight, but he felt the presence of another person.

"Hey, if you can see me, then can I just come out and ask you guys what the hell you're doing here?" a voice called out, Sasuke looked up in the trees and nodded.

"Fine, but don't expect you're going to live if you try to attack us, I'm still riled up from my last match," Sasuke said with a smirk of satisfaction, the voice chuckled. It was obvious this was a woman.

"Alright, I'm coming down," The voice called, and a second later a woman with long, messed red hair and glasses came down from the trees. Akigo stared in awe at the girl who he thought looked beautiful; Sasuke still looked un-amused.

"I'm Karin, I live a little away from here, ever since Orochimaru died," Karin said with a smile, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Orochimaru? You were with him?" Sasuke asked, Karin nodded.

"Yeah, then I escaped and made my home here. So, Sasuke, what have _you_ been doing since you killed Orochimaru?"

Sasuke smirked, this girl was right, he did kill Orochimaru, then he left to find Naruto and try to get him to help him kill Itachi. Now he was the head of a militia, but he had nearly forgotten about Orochimaru, this was turning out to be an excellent mission.

"So, do you want to kill me, Karin?" Sasuke asked with that same smirk.

Karin chuckled, "No, I wanted to _thank _you. Oh, yeah, can I invite you over to my house? I heard your kid saying he was tired," Karin said with some chagrin in her voice, Sasukes' face hardened.

"He's not mine, but sure, we can stay with you for a night," Sasuke said, Akigo cheered.

"Yes! Finally, nan! I can see my father!" Akigo exclaimed, Sasuke half smiled and began to walk off with Karin, Akigo following.

When they got to the house Karin opened the door, which led to a single room covered in papers.

"Well, this is home…" Karin said, who had not taken her eyes off Sasuke, who in turn, had given her some glances as well. Akigo had seen this with his mom and Naruto, so he knew what was going on here.

"Akigo can take that couch, Sasuke, there's a hammock, I'll take my bed," Karin said and plopped down on her bed. Sasuke laid down on the hammock and closed his eyes, though obviously not tired.

Akigo laid on the couch and curled up in a ball; this was the first night without his mother a few doors down from him, and the first night he had know about his father, he was so excited to see him, he closed his eyes quickly.

And in moments he drifted off into a deep sleep, ready and waiting for his father.


	5. The Dream Returns

**A/N: Finally, the last I ever wrote of this story. I just might update again, just so this, The Perfect Nerd, and that Drama I wrote when I was bored will be complete so I can simply start writing other things. I do still REALLY like Naruto, but I just can't seem to find the time to write this stuff anymore. Please bear with the fact that this might be it. I'm sorry. Thank you for reading this, it made me happy to be writing for someone.**

"Father?"

"Father, nan?" he called out to the light, but no one was there.

"Father, please, come out! I want to see you, nan!" Akigo cried, then a lound hushing noise came from nowhere.

"Stop it, Akigo! I'm here! I'm behind you!" the voice snapped. Akigo turned around in a full circle, seeing no one. He looked back to where he was looking before and saw him.

He was a medium-sized man, with bright red hair and deep brown eyes. His expression was placid, but stern. He was clad in a black coat with a red cloud design, and he was young, very, very young. He was Akasuna No Sasori.

"F-father, nan?" Akigo questioned, Sasori nodded slightly. Akigo ran over and hugged him, only to be pushed back by his fathers' hand.

"I rather you don't hug me," Sasori said with a frown, Akigo felt the tears welling up in his eyes again.

"Oh, pop! I finally get to see you, nan! You look so much like me!" Akigo cheered, Sasori let out a sigh.

"Yes, we are very much alike, Akigo. But tell me, is your mother well?" Sasori asked, Akigo shrugged.

"I don't know, nan. He's in trouble, though, some guy named Daichi's after him," Akigo said, Sasoris' eyes widened.

"Daichi? The man who chased Deidara all around the world just to kill him? Akigo, your mom could die! Where is he? Is he with you?" Sasori exclaimed, Akigo shook his head.

"He's not with me, but Naruto is, nan. Naruto will protect him, and Sasuke when we find them…maybe Sakura…" Akigo said, Sasori shook his head furiously.

"No! _No_! _**No**_! Akigo, Naruto is _with_ him? Sasuke? Sakura? Those people could _kill _Deidara! Naruto is a Jinchuuriki! Sasuke is just as bad as Orochimaru! Sakura helped _kill_ me! Akigo! You have to get Deidara and get _out _of there!" Sasori yelled, Akigo raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Naruto and my mum are married, Sasuke's my uncle…kinda…and Sakura didn't know what she was doing, she's stupid, nan," Akigo asked, Sasoris' face hardened.

"Yeah, Sakura did kill me, she helped along with my grandmother," Sasori said, Akigo hung his head.

"I should've _known_, nan…" Akigo said sadly, now tears came from his eyes not from happiness, but sorrow. Sasori walked over to Akigo and looked down at him.

"You shouldn't cry, Akigo, you're a man, aren't you? Don't cry," Sasori said sternly, Akigo just let out a soft whimper.

"I-I don't w-want mum to die, n-nan…why d-did you have to g-go?" Akigo said through his tears, Sasori crouched down beside him.

"I couldn't help that, Akigo, and he won't die, I won't let that happen, it sucks down here, and I don't want you with just Naruto, you don't deserve that," Sasori said, Akigo looked up at his father and smiled a little.

"You know, Deidara did a great job with you, admittedly, you turned out better than me, at least. Maybe that's because of-"

"Naruto, It's because of Naruto," Akigo said before Sasori could finish, who just turned away from Akigo.

"Perhaps we should help Deidara…" Sasori mused, Akigo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! So that way you can get back together, nan!" Akigo said excitedly.

"I can't do that, Akigo, I'm dead. He's apparently with Naruto, though I don't know why, so that wouldn't work out even if I was alive," Sasori said as he paced back and forth, pondering how to help Deidara.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry, Akigo. I did love him, in my own way, of course. After all, I'm not human anymore," Sasori said with a softer expression. Akigo cocked his head.

"How are you not human, nan?" Akigo asked. With that Sasori removed his coat.

Akigo gasped in shock. "You're a _puppet_! How did you become a puppet!" Akigo asked, Sasori began to put the coat back on.

"I did some bad things when I was alive, Akigo, but I realized just before I died that I would have liked to be a human along with Deidara to raise you. I can't feel anymore, and I don't know much about emotion, I hated emotion. But I do know that I would feel love towards you and Deidara if I was alive and you were my family, and that's why I decided to see you in your dreams, so I could tell you that, Akigo."

Akigos' face froze.

"I bet you want Naruto to be the only dad you knew again."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Sasori cleared his throat. "So, back to helping your mom. Here's what you're going to do: get out of wherever you are, then I'll try to find your mom with my spirit, then, I'll lead you to him. But stay in one place with no one but yourself, got it?" Sasori said, Akigo nodded eagerly.

"I'll do it, nan," Akigo said with bravery in his voice. Sasori smirked a little.

"Alright, wake up," Sasori said, and then before Akigos' eyes, came a flash of white light, then he was in the room with a sleeping Karin and Sasuke.

Akigo quickly got off the couch, went out the front door, and rushed off into the dark woods.

"For dad, nan,' Akigo muttered, and disappeared into the dark woods, intent on finding his mother.

For his fathers' sake.


End file.
